We'll Guide You There
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: The evolution of Lucy and Laxus' relationship as seen by her most trusted friends - her Spirits.
1. The Water Bearer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCY, AQUARIUS, OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE.**

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter One: **The Water Bearer

* * *

"How dare you summon me when you aren't in trouble!" Aquarius screeched. In her rage, her tail flopped against the porcelain of the bathtub and the water splashed out on Lucy who was sitting by the edge. "You're taking away my time with Scorpio!"

Lucy coughed several times, wiping away the water that'd been splashed on her face, before getting a grip on her as Aquarius was reaching for her water jug, "No! Aquarius please! I wanted to talk to you about something!"

The spirit paused. She examined Lucy for a minute before drawling, "I'll give you a minute. If it's not worth my time, I'm going back." When Lucy didn't say anything, simply stared at the floor and fidgeted with the edge of her soaked tee-shirt, she snapped, "Thirty seconds!"

"How did you know you liked Scorpio?" Lucy blurted. Her face turned a bright tomato red immediately.

"Eh?" Aquarius leaned forward, crossing her arms and leaning against the edge of the tub. "Are you still such a little girl that you don't even know what a crush feels like?"

"Of course I do!" Lucy went silent. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her hair falling into her eyes. "I mean, I think I do. I was so focused on getting into Fairy Tail that I never considered relationships before and then I was always going on jobs with Natsu. I've never had the time to think about boys besides registering that some of them were cute and now I just..." Her fingers curled tighter around her legs. "I don't know if what I'm feeling is _like like _or if I'm jut mistaking it for that."

Aquarius leaned her head against her arms and clicked her tongue, "You're such a child." She was quiet for a minute before saying, "It's been a long time since Scorpio and I weren't together so I don't remember much but...I started getting butterflies in my stomach when he was around and talking to him always left me feeling happy. I would feel lonely when he was called away by one of his masters because I wanted to be around him more and if he came back looking hurt I would get angry even though I knew his wounds would heal quickly." She glanced over at Lucy. "Does that help any?"

"A little bit." Lucy gave her a small smile, "You can go back now. I don't want to be the reason you're late for a date with Scorpio."

Aquarius was about to leave when a question popped in her head. "Is it the pink haired kid?"

"What? Natsu?" A laugh bubbled out of Lucy's mouth as she shook her head. "No. I care for Natsu, and Gray, the same way I care for Loke or Levy or you. He's my family."

Something warm settled in Aquarius chest at being called family. For all she argued with her, she didn't really hate the girl.

"Good," Aquarius decided, "he's too reckless for you."

She left before Lucy could get another word in.

As she arrived back in her home in the Spirit World, Aquarius remembered a conversation she'd heard Loke and Virgo having the other day.

The two had been watching Lucy, something that wasn't new for either of them since they were well known for caring the most about their mistress, when Loke had suddenly started screaming. They had been things like 'get away from my princess you lightning bastard!' and 'But Virgo, what if he falls for her! He's bad news, you know!'

Both comments had earned the Zodiac leader a swift kick in the rear from the maiden.

Aquarius wondered Loke hadn't gotten it wrong – if it was Lucy who had fallen in love with the 'lightning bastard' and not the other way around.

* * *

**E/n: **Despite how much I love it, I haven't gotten the chance to write any Fairy Tail fic yet and after rereading the GMG arc, I really, really wanted to write some. Hence came this story.

The story will be relatively short - ten drabbles (one for each of Luce's zodiacs) - and they'll focus on the Zodiacs helping Lucy progress in her relationship with Laxus.

Anyway, in chapter notes: even tho I do ship LoLu a lot, Loke's comments in the end were made more for the sake of a brother worrying about his sisters new big bad boyfriend then jealousy.


	2. The Twins

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Two: **The Twins

* * *

"Hi guys," Lucy greeted. She was sitting on her bed, her feet swinging in the air.

"Lucy, Lucy!" the twins chirped.

They floated around her head, relaxed by being summoned in her room instead of on a battle field.

She laughed a bit, but the sound was hallow and sad.

The spirits stopped, exchanging looks with each other.

Mini spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Lucy chewed on a her lip before requesting, "When I summoned you guys at the guild today, you touched Ever didn't you?"

They racked their brain before transforming into the last woman they had touched. "Is this her, Lucy?"

"Yes." Lucy stood up now, walking around them with her lips pursed. She reached out, her fingers running against the face of the woman. "Her skin is so soft." She glanced down before sighing softly, "And her hips are great. She's really fantastic."

"We think Lucy is the prettiest," they declared.

Lucy gave a soft laugh, "Thank you, guys. It's too bad I don't think Laxus' would agree."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's got Evergreen. She's so beautiful and smart. She's strong enough to keep up with him on missions and they've already got such a strong bond from being together so long." She gave a soft sigh. "Even if he wasn't interested in her, he's got girls all over the country throwing themselves at his feet. I'm just his guildmate."

"Guild is family," the twins declared, popping back into their own forms. "Doesn't that mean something?"

Lucy's smile was bitter as she answered, "Family isn't generally the impression you want when you're interested in dating someone."

She let out a deep breath, smoothing her hands against her thighs, and then put on a smile. "It's okay though. Maybe I'll end up confessing one day, but for now I'm content to just be someone he cares about."

"We love you, Lucy," Mini said.

Gemi flew to Lucy's left shoulder and hovered there. "We love you a lot!"

Lucy laughed, "I love you too, guys."

* * *

**E/n: **Lucy is a really confident person but I think even she would lose a bit of her thunder when it comes to someone she genuinely likes


	3. The Giant Crab

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Three: **The Giant Crab

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you for something so selfish."

"It's fine, Lucy. You're my mistress and I enjoy helping you." Cancer ran his fingers through Lucy's hair. Blonde locks spilled through his fingers. "What should we do? Would you like it up or down?"

She hummed, her feet swinging under her. "Would curls look okay? Or would that be trying too hard? It's only our first date and we aren't going anywhere special."

"First dates are special in themselves." He looked at her in the mirror, meeting her eyes and smiling. "Curl's can be casual but are elegant at the same time. It's a nice choice."

She gave him the barest of smiles, an expression full of the shyness of a seventeen year old, and murmured, "I hope Laxus agrees."

He hummed as he began combing her hair out. "Is that who you've been perusing? Leo and Virgo spend a lot of time watching you but I've had a lot of clients in the spirit word lately."

"I don't think it's necessarily perusing," Lucy declared. Her eyes fell from his. "I mean – I was so afraid of him after Fantasia but he saved us at Tenrou and he sought revenge, at least partly, for me at the games. I started making an effort to talk to him after that. I didn't want to hate someone who had done so much for me and I don't have the memories of him before his...spiral like the others did. I didn't know that my feelings would grow like this and even when they did I was fine with just being near him when I could."

As he pulled a curling iron from his belt, a tool from the spirit realm which would guarantee the curls to come out the way he wanted without ruining her hair, he prompted, "And what changed?"

"I'm not sure honestly," she muttered. "Last week everything was normal and then I get back from my mission and he asks me out. I think Mira was probably involved..."

Hearing an underlying worry in her voice as he wound the first strands of hair around the tool, he said, "I've seen Laxus before, I do occasionally have enough time to join Leo and Virgo, and I don't think Mirajane was the only reason he asked you out. She probably just pushed him towards confessing any feelings he had for you."

"I hope so." She sighed softly. "I don't know if I could go back to being just friends after getting my hopes ups like this."

* * *

**E/n: **Mirajane matchmakes responsibly. She makes sure the people like each other before risking ruining their friendship.


	4. The Archer

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Four: **The Archer

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!"

Sagittarius wasn't surprised that the first thing he heard upon being summoned were those words.

He was, however, a bit surprised to find that the words had come from Erza Scarlet. Her eyes were ablaze, looking even more dangerous then when someone ruined her strawberry cake, and Gray and Natsu flanked her on either side.

"Sagittarius," Lucy said. He glanced over at her. "Will you please tie the three of them up?"

"Are you sure, Ms. Lucy?" he questioned as he lifted his bow. A rope tied to the end dangled down to the floor.

"Yup."

He let the arrow fly. It flew behind Gray and curved, wrapping around the three of them several times. The last loop swept their feet from under them and then tied itself.

"Let me up!" Natsu screamed, trying feebly to burn through the rope.

Lucy sighed, "That's not going to work, Natsu. It's from the spirit world – it won't burn so easily."

"Ms. Lucy?"

She hummed and looked over at him, "Yeah, Sagittarius?"

"May I ask why we're tying your friends up?"

"Ah..." She looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "Well, it's to keep them from destroying half the country."

He tilted his head in a silent question.

"I told them about Laxus. They're on a mission to protect my virtue or something. I'm sure if we let them go searching for him."

Sagittarius spoke over the growls and hisses that fell from the lips of the trio. "Ah. Although misguided, it is a kind thought, is it not?"

"It is," Lucy agreed with a smile and a nod. "I'm happy they care about me so much but he hasn't hurt me or anything yet. We're happy together so there's no need for all of this. It's troublesome."

"He's not good enough for you," Gray growled. There were nods of agreement from Erza and Natsu. "You deserve someone kinder and more affectionate and-"

His words were cut off by a loud rumble above them and a bright flash.

When the flash faded, they found the Raijinshuu standing in front of the three.

"Lucy," Laxus greeted when he spotted her. The rest of his team was already wandering off. "Dinner. Eight o'clock?"

"Yup!" she agreed.

He gave a positive grunt. "I'm going to talk to Gramps for a bit."

As he passed her, he bent to press his lips to her cheek.

There was a loud crack as the rope around her closest friends, her brothers and sister, broke.

She gave a sigh. "Sagittarius, could you go back? I'm going to need Loke and Capricorn to keep the guild standing."

"Yes Miss Lucy. Good luck."

* * *

**E/n: **Siblingish!Team Natsu is one of my favorite things honestly... I like the idea of them all being protective of each other and caring for each other. Which is, really, pretty much canon xD

Fandom doesn't have much of it though since there's so many Team Natsu and Lisanna V. Lucy type fics.


	5. The Golden Bull

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Five: **The Golden Bull

* * *

Taurus heard the sharp crackle of lightning when he was summoned.

Just as he was about to moo and make a comment on Lucy's body, his master shouted, "If you didn't do it, I don't understand why you're being so defensive!"

"Because you're supposed to trust me, damn it!" Laxus screeched. The lightning surrounding him seemed to flare with his temper. "I can handle the rest of the guild looking at me like I'm some kind of monster but you-"

"I don't think your a monster," Lucy answered. Taurus glanced between the two, wondering why his master had summoned him. She had had fights with boyfriends before joining Fairy Tail and had never called him to help her. "This has nothing to do with Fantasia! I just want to know if you slept with her!"

"I don't know what you want from me, Lucy! Do you want me to lie and tell you there weren't girls other then you?"

"I want you to tell me if you slept with the woman who traumatized me and then didn't think it was important to mention at all!"

Laxus let out a growl before throwing his hands in the air, "I slept with Minerva okay!? Right when we got back from Tenrou. Before the Grand Magic Games. Why does it matter?"

Taurus heard his mistress' voice break as she answered, "Because it's something you should have been honest about." She turned away from him. "Taurus, can you distract Laxus long enough for me to get home, please?"

Taurus gripped his axe and nodded, "Yes, Miss Lucy."

"Please be careful," she added. "I know we aren't much of a match for him but I don't want to hurt him at all. I just want to get away from him."

"I will."

He thought he saw tears in her eyes as she ran but before he could be sure he had a bolt of lightning coming towards him.

* * *

**E/n: **I'm not really sure how I feel about this one...

I knew I wanted Taurus to be their first fight but I couldn't come up with a reason for them to fight and kinda fell back on a popular troupe.


End file.
